


I Need to Take Care of Them

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, The Twins at Adamant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Carver<br/>2. Bethany</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carver

**Author's Note:**

> The ring I'm referring to is: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Hawke_Family_Crest

So much blood, it was odd knowing that the worst wasn’t spilled by her. Bodies and bodies just piled in heaps. All face down. Can’t tell one from the other. Judging by the hands most of them were relatively middle aged.  
Varric clears his throat as he walks over to a smaller pile,  “Hawke, that ring.”

Gamlen hadn’t sold everything, not just yet. It was hard to find, in the corner of a small chest, dirty and dusty, long forgotten.   
  
Hawke tugged at the hand, “no, you can’t be.”  
The body gave some resistance but when Varric pulled it slipped from the one covering it causing Hawke to fall and the body to land on her lap.  
  
“Take it.”  
“Why? You're _Hawke_.”  
“You are too and I get too much credit.”  
“So golden child can’t handle the-“  
“I don’t want you to _ever_ forget you're a Hawke, and I want everyone to know you are someone to respect.”

“Lets go.”  
“But Hawke-“  
“We have other things to attend to.”  
  
“Why do you want to go back to Adamant? We have more than enough soldiers.”  
“Carver was there, I need to take care of him.”  
  
“Hello brother.”  
No response.  
“Hello sister.”  
Still nothing.  
“Mother?”

“Thank you, Sister.”


	2. Bethany

Chest heaving from the fight, blood staining the air, drowning her in it.  
“Hawke, look.”  
That mage was wearing a hood during the fight, its fallen now.

“Take it.”  
“But you're the heir.”  
“And you're a mage with a powerful family, with this, neither you or anyone will forget it.”  
“Thank you.”

Her hair is shorter but its definitely her and now its not the battle causing her chest to heave. Fists pounding the floor, gloves denying her the sensation she craved.

Hawke stayed there long into the night, using water and rags to at first clean Bethany’s face, then hands, then wrists, then to bandage her. 

The storm raged on, she could feel the thunder in her blood.  
“You awake?”  
“Bethany? Mother will tell you off if she finds you up.”  
“I’m scared.”  
“Here, sleep with me.”  
“Thanks.”

By the time Cullen got there Hawke was sleeping next to a warden that looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.


End file.
